VGCW/2014-01-07
Page will be updated and finalized shortly after the is over.|info = Data here is only placeholder/filler/unfinished.}} |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-12-27 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = December 27th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-11 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 11th, 2014}} '"Slam Zone" Match' Matchup Highlights Charles Barkley returns after some much needed time off; unfortunately, to the boos of the crowd, due to his recent loss streak. Eggman also makes an appearance after not being active. The two men duke it out to the best of their abilities, before they head outside of the ring for the classic defacing of Table-san. As Barkley sets Eggman up for it, Eggman somehow manages to grab Barkely first and slam him through the poor old instead, showing that the MASTERPLAN is only just beginning. The fight heads back inside the ring, with Eggman mostly dominating, but after Barkley SLAMS Eggman from the ropes and then JAMS his face into the canvas, he gets the 1-2-3 pin and wins the match! While some of the crowd is happy for Barkley's first win in an overdue time, a lot of the crowd is shocked and boos him regardless. Is it time for CM Dunk to lay another pipebomb? Winner Other Plot Backstage, Dr. Wily and Air Man discuss the upcoming Endgame 6. Since there's only been one match booked so far(a rematch between Ezio and Dracula), Wily intends to get Air Man into the main event in order to showcase the might of his creations. Since the robot failed to blow away Donkey Kong in the last Endgame, it could be a tough sell. However, Air Man is confident that he won't blow it this time. '"Zodiac" Triple Threat Match' Matchup Highlights Our second match of the night begins with the God Rooster Groose entering the ring, followed by the king of stealth and CQC, Solid Snake, and ending with the King of the Midcard, Scorpion. Snake and Scorpion easily take Groose by surprise and beat up on him for a while. Then the tables turn; Snake takes his former partner in this match and works on injuring HIM with the Groosinator! Snake's plan of deceit seems to work, but Scorpion and Groose catch on quickly and begin damaging Snake. After finally getting some alone time with Scorpion, Snake lands the Codecbreaker on Scorpion and goes for the pin, only for Groose to interupt. Snake is still getting ganged up on as revenge for attempting to trick the other two competitors. Scorpion goes to the top rope to finish Snake off, but Snake pushes himself and Groose out of the way, meaning Scorpion dives face-first into the canvas! This gives Snake the perfect opportunity to land a devastating combo on Groose, knocking him out cold. Snake struggles with Scorpion before eventually putting him down for the three count with CQC; Groose ALMOST got up to break the pin, but alas, he was just too slow for the secret agent. Solid Snake wins! Winner Other Plot Seifer, head of The Disciplinary Committee, receives a report from his lackey Raijin regarding the pink-suited intruder they've been chasing. Apparently, Raijin just chased an interloper out of the building matching the description, but Seifer needs to get his eyes checked - this person was wearing purple! Seifer, however, is certain that he was wearing pink before. Maybe he changed his outfit? Either way, Seifer is determined not to let the intruder sneak in again, whatever color he is. '"Too Much Man" Cage Match' Matchup Highlights Our third match is the King, Duke Nukem, against the human, Octodad. There were some great moves from both competitors, especially with Duke Nukem making Octodad bleed normal human blood. Some say it looked like ink, but---well, anyway, the strength of both man was just too much to handle; they were dragging the match out for as long as they can because they were desperate for victory. Baz McMahon, not a fan of long matches, was watching the match in prison and called it a "joke". While GM Gabe Newell was enticed to keep the match going, Bazza contacted him (somehow) and told him to cancel the match immediately. Gabe refused, but eventually Jensen cut off Lakitu's camera and got both men out of the steel cage, ending the fight. Hopefully, Octodad and Duke will have another fight soon to truly prove who's the strongest human! Winner Results Looks like THQuality has outlived its parent publisher. Could be the last cage match for a while. Other Plot Gabe Newell is feeling the pressure from the upcoming Endgame 6, plus the upcoming Star Road event. In addition, as the VGCW Champion, he's just become a target for all the main eventers in the league. Not to mention the unspoken mystery of the identity of the light switcher-offer, which surely weighs heavily on Gaben's mind. Adam Jensen tells Gabe to snap out of it and start booking title matches for the big event, already. The Savior assures him that the Casual Contender's match, to determine who faces Segata Sanshiro at Endgame, will be tonight. '"Fatal Fists" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Highlights The next match of the night begins with Knuckles the Echidna entering the ring, with his famous gruff-yet-flowery intro music. Competing against him is Little Mac, showing nothing but bravery in his face even after the end of the Youngblood Era. The match begins with the knuckles connecting, but soon is taken outside of the ring. Little Mac pulls out a ladder, which gets swiped by Knuckles almost instantly! Knuckles hits him once, Little Mac rolls out of the way and takes the ladder back with force! Little Mac scores a hit before eventually the ladder gets thrown aside in favor of good ol' fisticuffs. Some more weapons, like a garbage can and the stairs of the ring, are used, but then Knuckles takes the fight back inside of the ring. Little Mac lands a huge Star Punch on Knuckles and punches him a few more times, putting Knuckles down for the pin. Even without the title, at least Mac can prove he's the BOXING champ in VGCW! Winner '"Last Chance for Star Road" I Quit Match' Matchup Highlights We return after a disc change for the moment everyone's been waiting for: the decision of the final competitor of Star Road! Raziel, even though he's an obscure face with bizarre arms, still gets some hype and interest from the crowd, Master Onion uses his classic karate instruction rap to win over the crowd as he heads to the ring. The fight begins and both competitors prove that they want-no, NEED-to be in Star Road to become the next VGCW wrestler! After six minutes of pure unadulterated combat, Raziel attempts to use his finisher to be rid of Master Onion once and for all, but Onion surprisingly reverses it! He punishes Raziel for not following his words by throwing him back and forth into the ringposts, until Raziel gets Master Onion in the corner with a reversal. The onion and the masked man fight on, until it finally comes to a end; Master Onion and Raziel grapple each other and Master Onion gets the upper hand, which was just enough to make Raziel give up on his hopes and dreams for being in this year's Star Road. As Onion celebrates his victory, some people saw Raziel crying...what? Onions make you do that! Regardless, Master Onion earns the slot of the 16th Star Road competitor and will face Travis Touchdown, the second-highest voted competitor next to the King of All Cosmos, at Star Road. Winner Results Master Onion secures the 16th position in the Star Road tournament! '"COME TO SPIRIT BOMB WAGON" Tag Team Match' Matchup Highlights Everyone's favorite Super Saiyan Badman, Vegeta, and everyone's favorite Formerly-Super Saiyan Baldman, Nappa, compete against the up-and-coming tag team, Team Fortress 2, composed of the Pyro and the Heavy Weapons Guy. Vegeta and Pyro start off, but Vegeta makes a tactical retreat and decides to let Nappa face the fire-lover. Nappa complies, and the two are shockingly evenly matched; until Pyro attempts to body slam Nappa from the ropes and misses horribly. Nappa easily has the upperhand and quickly puts Pyro between a ghost and a jobber. After Nappa decides that he's done enough, he politely bows out to give Vegeta the pin that he's been looking for for so long. Vegeta gets to the two count, but Pyro is just too strong to fall that easily. Pyro escapes from the Saiyan corner and tags in the Heavy. Since Nappa's a bit worn out, he decides to let Vegeta take on the Russian powerhouse. Vegeta holds his own well, but eventually decides that an unequal weight class might not earn a victory, so he tags Nappa back in. The giants collide and slam each other all over the ring, but Nappa gets the upper hand and forces Heavy to tag out. Pyro comes out in a flurry, and Nappa decides to agree with Nappa's "unequal weight class" theory. Vegeta and Pyro collide viciously, and Pyro, thinking that the match is already over, tags in Heavy to finish the job. However, Vegeta's Saiyan pride bleeds through and allows him to unleash a flurry of punches on his bigger opponent, and finally pinning him for the three count. Vegeta and Nappa win, and the legend of the Badman and the Baldman live on after that intense match. Winner Other Plot This time, the entire Disciplinary Committee is out in force, since their third member, Fujin, spotted the intruder again. Seifer decides to stop and compare notes with his lackeys. The man they're looking for is wearing black boots, black gloves, and a mask, and is dressed from head to toe in pink. Fujin and Raijin agree that the description fits the person they saw, except for the color. The intruder Raijin saw was wearing purple, and Fujin's was... blue? Seifer groans at the thought that he might be dealing with more than one trespasser... '6-Man Battle Royale Casual #1 Contender Match' Matchup Highlights Gabe makes good on his statement about the contender's match for the Casual Championship title, and M. Bison enters the ring, ready to take control of the Tuesday he has ahead of him. He's followed by Donkey Kong, showing off a new look; maybe it's the face, or perhaps DK just got a new coat of fur. Goemon is the third contestant, but the crowds boos him and makes fun of his very Japanese theme. The American soldier, Guile, and the Red Cyclone, Zangief show up, and the crowd wonders why the heck are there so many Street Fighter characters here? These curious thoughts are immediately blocked out by the presence of Barret Wallace, and the crowd's "HEY"s finish off all the introductions. After the bell rings, the competitors go ballistic and show that they are out for blood; they all want a piece of Segata, and they're not going to give it up. After EIGHT whole minutes of grapples, punches, kicks, and everything in between, Bison is the first to go from a pin by Barret. Donkey Kong lands the Banana Slamma on Guile and pins him, meaning the Red Cyclone is the only Street Fighter character left. Knowing this, Gief proves his superiority after pinning Barret, while Goemon and Donkey Kong struggle it out. However, this doesn't last for long, and Donkey Kong ends up putting Zangief away. Goemon seems doomed to the first member of the DK Crew, but he ends up getting Donkey Kong in the corner, landing a high flying move, and finishing it with a Dongado Buster! Even though he hears the boos of the crowd, and many fear that Goemon will be easily crushed by Segata, Goemon has still proven that out of some of the strongest and beefiest men on the VGCW roster, he is the strongest with pure agility and ninja skill. Winner Results Goemon is now the #1 Casual Contender. He will face Segata Sanshiro for the title at Endgame 6. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-12-27 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = December 27th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2014-01-11 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = January 11th, 2014}} Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Triple Threat Category:Tag Team Category:Battle Royal Category:Steel Cage Category:Extreme Rules Category:I Quit Category:No.1 Contenders